Je suis comment ?
by Nolwe II
Summary: Un commentaire désagréable de Wufei fait douter Duo... estce qu'il est vraiment moche et nul? Une petite fic pour vous tous!


Bonjour tout le monde ! J'étais en train d'écrire un chapitre de mon histoire « Maple Story » et cette idée de fic est apparue dans ma tête, sans raison apparente… donc, j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Juste une petite fic, lol.

J'espère que vous aimerez :-D N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont toujours utiles !

**Disclaimer : Si c'est à moi ? Ben non. :( Dommage, j'avais pas mal d'idées croustillantes…**

**Les GBoys : On veut pas savoir !**

**Rhôoo, vous êtes pas drôle. :(**

Je suis comment ?  
Par Nolwe II

« Tous ces mecs… C'est vraiment ce genre de gars qui plaît le plus ? »

C'était ce que Duo se demandait en feuilletant un des magazines de modes qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de salon de la demeure de Quatre. Là, il ne trouvait que des mecs musclés et plus ou moins bronzés, exposant leurs pectoraux tout en portant un pantalon, une veste ou un autre article à un prix assez exorbitant. Duo trouvait ça assez grotesque. Il jeta le magazine sur la table et si dirigea vers la salle de bain de rez-de-chaussée. Il portait une habituelle tenue noire et se regarda de haut en bas tout en prenant diverses poses qu'il avait vu.

Ouais… c'était simple…

Lui aussi, il pourrait faire mannequin. Il déboutonna son haut noir et se regarda. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment musclé mais il était mignon, non ? Et il pouvait facilement porter n'importe quelle tenue…

« Maxwell… on peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Hein ? » Duo se retourna et vit Wufei à la porte de la salle de bain. Ah oui, il ne l'avait pas fermée. « Ah, coucou Fei-fei. Je regardais si je faisais mannequin. »

« … eh ? » Duo regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. La tête d'étonnement de Wufei était vraiment drôle. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Duo l'avait appelé par un de ces surnoms idiots.

« Après tout, c'est pas si difficile ! » il se retourna et se regarda à nouveau dans la glace. « Il suffit de se muscler un peu, je parie. »

« … »

« Bon, faut pas être un thon non plus, mais je suis pas moche, non ? »

« … tu plaisantes ? »

« Ben non. » Il se tourna vers Wufei, qui le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je te signales que pour être mannequin, il faut avoir un minimum d'intelligence, avoir de la classe et, comme tu l'as dit, avoir un bon look. Mais toi, t'as rien de tout ça. »

« Hé ! T'es méchant, c'est faux ! »

« Ah oui ? Regarde toi mieux dans la glace, tu verras bien que le thon, c'est bien toi. Tu ressembles plus à une fille qu'autre chose. De plus, niveau cervelle, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit ça. T'es nul. » Sur ce, le chinois partit, laissant Duo tout seul. Ce dernier était furieux et se regarda dans la glace.

« Wufei Chang… » il grogna en se regardant « T'es qu'un sale con… »

Mais plus il se regarda, et plus il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un mannequin. Loin de là… et Heero qui l'appelait souvent « baka ».

Et si c'était vrai ?

Il était moche et nul ? Vraiment ?

Il soupira et sortit de la salle de bain. Il était un peu attristé par cette situation, qui était juste partit sur un petit délire.

Il avait besoin de parler… où était Quatre ?

Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de frapper trois fois.

« Oui ? »

« C'est moi, Quatre. Je peux rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Quatre-chan, toujours aussi gentil « Entre, Duo. »

Le natté ne le fit pas attendre et entra. Le blond était assit sur son lit, visiblement en train de lire. Il mit un marque-page et ferma le livre avant de regarder le natté.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Eh ben… je me demandais… »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Quatre, est-ce que je suis moche ? »

« Tu… hein ? » Le blond le regarda, surpris « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je veux dire… est-ce que je suis un thon, est-ce que je ressemble plus à une fille qu'à un mec, est-ce que je fais vraiment partit de la catégorie des abrutis- »

« Arrête ! » Quatre leva la main pour l'interrompre « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Duo ? Tu n'es pas moche du tout ! Et tu es quelqu'un de brillant ! »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'es mon meilleur ami. »

« Mais non, voyons ! » Quatre soupira « Duo, pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareil ? »

« Pardon… C'est que… je sais que c'est ridicule mais, j'ai vu un magazine en bas avec des mecs et… ben, j'ai l'impression d'être moche face à eux. »

« Duo… voyons, c'est effectivement ridicule. Ca voudrait dire que tous ceux qui ne leur ressemblent pas sont moches, dont moi. »

« Mais toi, t'as la bouille d'un ange, tu es très mignon. » Le blond rougit et regarda ses mains.

« Je suis juste petit et blond… »

« Dit pas d'âneries, on a à peut prêt la même taille tous les deux ! Et je ne suis pas petit. De plus, tu plais beaucoup. Du moins, au moins à Trowa. »

« Hein ! » Cette fois, le blond se transforma littéralement en tomate « Mais c-comment tu le sais ! »

« Je l'ai vu te mater à la piscine plusieurs fois. C'est un grand coquin, ton français, on dirait. » Le natté sourit et le blond finit par sourire aussi.

« Tu vois ? » lui dit le blond « On se ressemble. »

« Hein ? » le natté cligna des yeux « Comment ça ? »

« C'est simple… Duo, tu n'es peu être pas aussi beau que les mannequins que tu as vu, mais tu as ta propre beauté qui ne laisse pas indifférent. Toi et moi, on a un corps fin qui peut laissé paraître une certaine féminité- »,

« Sans compter ma tresse. »

« Oui, mais c'est plutôt mieux que d'avoir des muscles de partout et rien dans la tête, non ? »

« Ah… je suppose que oui. Mais, si je suis aussi idiot…»

« Et est-ce qu'un idiot serait capable de réparer un gundam, d'en piloter un, de faire des améliorations, de remplir des missions- »

« Ok ok, j'ai compris. » Duo se leva en rigolant « Pardon, Quatre, je recommencerais plus ce cinéma. »

« Bien. »

« Mais fait gaffe aux rougeurs, Trowa ne va sûrement pas croire que t'as pris un coup de soleil tout seul. »

« Duo ! »

Le natté n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sortit avant d'aller dans la chambre de Heero. Il se sentait mieux, mais voulait avoir un autre avis sur le 'problème'. L'avis du japonais serait fort bienvenu.

« Hee-chan ! » dit-il en rentrant directement dans la chambre, sans frapper. C'était presque une habitude avec lui. Le 'Hee-chan' en question était, comme à son habitude, en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur. « T'as une minute ? »

« Hn. »

Prenant ça pour un 'oui', Duo s'assit sur son lit et le regarda toujours pianoter sur son portable. Il resta silencieux et finalement parla.

« Heero, est-ce que je suis moche et stupide ? »

Visiblement, Heero ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question et s'arrêta de taper sur son clavier avant de se tourner vers Duo. Il n'y avait aucune surprise sur son visage, juste son regard plutôt intimidant. Duo avait l'habitude de ce regard, mais il se sentait un peu nerveux quand même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Bon, Heero semblait vouloir l'écouter. Pour une fois…

« Ben… c'est que tu me traites souvent d'idiots, et que, ben, je ressemble pas à un mannequin… »

« Et alors ? »

« Euh… »

« En quoi ça fait de toi quelqu'un de moche et de stupide ? » Duo le regarda, surpris « C'est vrai que t'es vraiment soûlant, par moment. Tu me déranges souvent, tu fais des blagues idiotes à Wufei, tu es un ventre sur jambes… »

Cette fois, Duo avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer.

« … mas tu es aussi celui qui nous lie tous, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, qui est un pilote remarquable, loin d'être nul et généreux. Donc, tu n'es pas un idiot. » Duo resta silencieux, la bouche ouverte, les yeux grand ouverts sur le choc. Tant de compliments venant de lui, c'était pas possible… Pourtant, Heero n'était pas du genre à mentir.

« Et en ce qui concerne ton physique, tu es une des dernières personnes que l'on pourrait qualifié de laid. »

« Hee-chan, t'es malade ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit tout ça avant ! »

« Baka. Tu ne m'as juste jamais demandé ce que je pensais de toi, avant. » Heero haussa les épaules, et se retourna vers son ordi « J'ai du travail à finir pour ce soir, donc si tu pouvais sortir-EEEEHHH ! »

Le japonais n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un américain natté lui sauta dessus.

« Merci, Hee-chan ! Je t'aime ! »

« Baka, lâche-moi ! »

« Oh oui, je suis TON baka ! »

« Duo ! »

« Dit, dit, je peux te faire un bisou ? »

« OMAE WO KOROSU ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo se baladait au rez-de-chaussée en chantonnant. Il n'avait pas pu faire un bisou à Heero, mais il était quand même de très bonne humeur. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve Wufei et lui dire qu'il avait complètement tord.

Il ne chercha pas longtemps et trouva la chinois assit sur le bord de la piscine. Trowa était là aussi, en train de se détendre tranquillement sur une chaise longue, en surf short vert forêt et lunettes de soleil sur le nez. En le regardant, Duo s'accorda à dire que le français avait vraiment un corps sexy. Quatre ratait un beau spectacle.

« Eh, Wuffie ! »

« C'est Wu-FEI. » le chinois lança un regard mauvais à l'américain qui se contentait de sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu t'es trompé… je suis pas nul ! » Duo sourit et ressortit ce que Heero lui avait dit « Heero m'a dit que j'était 'celui qui nous lie tous, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, qui est un pilote remarquable, loin d'être nul et généreux' et que je pouvais pas être qualifié comme laid ! »

« Ah oui ? » Wufei le regarda en haussant un sourcil et se leva « Et puis ? »

« Et puis Quatre-chan a dit que j'avais ma propre beauté qui ne laissait pas indifférent… donc, tu dois t'excuser, tu avais tout faux ! » Duo sourit fièrement, mais vit que Wufei souriait aussi « Quoi ? Je dis la vérité, t'as qu'à aller leur demander ! »

« Mmm… je trouve juste amusant que t'as gobé tout ce que j'ai dit. »

« Hein ! Attend, un peu ! C'était jute une blague ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure! »

« Evidemment. » le chinois sourit « Je voulais juste prouver quelque chose. »

« Prouver quoi ? »

« Que, tout comme pour toi, il est facile d'avoir un humour de merde. »

« KOUAH ! WUFEI! »

En se relevant un peu sur sa chaise, Trowa vit un spectacle plutôt étonnant : un Duo furieux qui courrait autour de la piscine après Wufei qui rigolait… ça ne devrait pas plutôt être l'inverse ?

Il avait dû manquer un épisode…

--FIN--

Voilà ! Finit mon petit délire, lol :) Bon, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !

A toute !

Nolwe II


End file.
